1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having an A/D converter.
2. Related Background Art
In mobile communication terminals such as cellular phones, packets (analog signals) received from a base station are generally sampled and converted to digital signals by means of an A/D converter. Such mobile communication terminals are able to obtain an optimum reception characteristic when sampling is performed in the maximum amplitude position of the received analog signal.
Technology relating to sampling by means of an A/D converter is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. 2004-165929.